Someone who loves you tender like I do
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: This is Achele, if you don t like it don t read. What happens after a night of too much alcohol with your best friends? Rated M just to be safe.
1. You re having my baby

Author Note: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele were real.

Excuse the errors and I hope you guys enjoy.

**SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO**

**Chapter 1- You´re having my baby**

"Calm down babe, let's see if it´s positive then I let you worry a little" I say as I sit beside her on our bed.

"But Di, what will we do? Are you going to leave me?" She asks and starts crying again.

"Lee, in one week you will officially be my wife, do you think I would leave you for a mistake that we made together?" How could she even think that I would leave her, she´s the love of my life, we took so long to be together and just because of a little mistake that I were it her. "The only way for me to leave you is you leaving me, I love you baby." I kiss her head and keep holding her hand. "It´s time, do you want to see?"

"No, can you do it?" I nod and look at the test, thank God I bought one that says the result without strips. Okay Dianna, you can do it. I look at the test as I hold Lea tighter. "We still need to see a doctor Lee, but the test says that you´re pregnant babe." She jumps from the bed and start to walk around the room.

"Ow My God, what are we going to do? I can lose my job. What I´m going to say to Jonathan, my parents, our colleagues?"

"Lea, calm down babe, please." I´m still trying to calm her and make her sit but she´s ignoring me. "LEA!" I yell trying to calls her attentions.

"WHAT?" Okay, she yelled back but at least I got her attention.

"Calm down." I say slowly. "Let´s talk about this." She finally sat beside me on our bed and I hug my lady. A few minutes later she started to cry again.

"How can you be so calm?"

"It´s easy babe, no matters what happens, at the end we will be together, so that's what let me calm."

"I love you so much Dianna."

"I love you very much too Lea." Then she kisses me and I think that she´s a little more calm.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" She takes a deep breath and I sit in front of her and grab her hands.

"I´m not going to ask you what you want, I know that if I do that you will get mad. Want to know what I think?" I know that she would get mad if I asked, I´m not her therapist so I need to give answer and not more questions.

"Please, what you think of that?"

"What happened that night was a mistake, Jonathan is our friend, you BEST friend, I hope that never happens again, but it did and now we must face the consequences. We are going to marry next week, this could be our chance to have a kid. Again, not conceived the way I would prefer but at least I was there. I love you Lea and if you let me I know that I will love this kid like my own. Maybe this is the chance of Jonathan have a kid too, we always could do an insemination but he would need a surrogate and certainly you would be at top of his list." As I say she nods her head and she keeps looking to our hands. "As our jobs, I think that everything can be arranged, Ryan won´t fire you because of that, I have no idea how Groff will take that, our parents will be trilled and our friends will certainly make a party."

"I… I think you´re right. I´m going to call my doctor and make an appointment just to make sure but I believe that I´m really pregnant, then we call Groff. I´m going to have this baby, even if he doesn't want to. We forget a little about this drama and have our wedding next week, go for our lovely two week honeymoon on Europe than when we get back we sit with Ryan and tell him that we´re pregnant and wait to see what he says." With a huge smile on my face I kneel in front of her and kiss my fiancée deeply, I can´t believe we´re going to have a baby. "Are you ready to become a mommy?" She asks making my heart explode with emotion, I can´t describe how happy I´m. I always dreamed of us having a baby, in a few years and all, a little Lea running in our living room trying to catch our cats.

"I´m ready since the day you accepted to marry me. I´ve had been dreaming with this for a long time now." I say and lie down on bed pulling her with me spooning immediately, I keep giving little kisses on her neck as we both start to fall asleep.

_

* * *

_

_We are shooting the party on Rachel´s house and Lea walk till me with n big smile._

"_Hey girlfriend, having fun?"_

"_Yeah. But I need to talk to you." As I miss the line she looks confused, I grab her hand and look in hers eyes._

"_Di what are…" I put a finger on her lips so she stops talking._

"_You´re amazing, you´re beautiful, funny, talented, has legs to die for and eyes that make me lose myself on it. I love you so, so much, like I never knew that was possible, you´re the best person I know and I want to have you by my side for all my life. I love when your face is the last thing I see before sleeping and the first thing when I wake up. You make me happy, the happiest I ever been." With that I kneel down in front of the love of my life and hold her a Tiffany's box. "Lea Michele Sarfati, Will you marry me?" I finally ask and for the first time I can´t read her feature so I keep looking in her eyes._

"_Ow, way to go Smoothie Agron." Naya says from where she was, sitting on the couch with HeMo on her lap. But this seems to make break something on Lea and now she´s smiling._

"_I…. I can´t believe." As she says it my smile fades away and she notice it. "No, no honey, That´s not what I mean. I´m just surprised, but I loved it." Then she pulls me up. "I love you Di, of course I want to marry you." So I let go the air that I didn´t knew that I was holding then I put the ring on her ring finger and kiss her hand. She puts her arms on my neck pulling me down to her and we kiss, I hold her waist and lift her from the floor. We keep kissing for a few minutes till Ryan start to cough, I put her down and give her a peck. As I look around the room all the guys vanished and the girls are mouths open. _

"_Go home everyone!" Our director tells us as he throws his arms up. Lea kisses me again and we go change our clothes to leave home. _

* * *

I love dreaming about how I proposed to my Lady, she kept me up all night showing me how much she loves me, and how I love when she does that. When I move I notice that she isn´t beside me, where did she go? I get up and start looking for her, after looking on our bathroom, the office and living room I go to the kitchen, Hum, she´s cooking.

"Hey babe." I says as I hug her for behind and kiss her cheek.

"Hey yourself. Did I wake you?" I look at the clock above the sink, it´s almost 8´clock, that´s why I hungry.

"No, I was dreaming about the day I proposed to you."

"That day was memorably." Then she turns in my arms and kisses me.

"Did you call your doc?"

"Yes, I did. I have an appointment tomorrow at 9. Are you coming with me?"

"There´s no other place I would be." We kiss again and I go set the table while she finishes our dinner. Thank God she´s an amazing cooker because I can even burn water. As we eat we have a small talk.

"Um, Di, the magazine called a little before you wake asking if they could do the interview here. I told then that´s okay, hope you don´t mind."

"Of course I don´t, are you okay with journalists coming into our house?"

"I don´t like it very much, but I don´t think I want to stay away from home tomorrow, the interview is at afternoon and I want to stay here."

"Fine with me, as long that we stay together I´m okay." We finish dinner then go watch a movie. Later that night Chord calls and asks if we want to go to his house Saturday to celebrate our vacations, Lea agree and I confirm with him.

The morning arrived pretty fast I can´t say if I was more curious or worried, I needed to know if we really were having a baby. Lee wasn´t so much better than me, after throwing up a few times we went to the doctor.

"Hello Ms. Sarfati, Ms. Agron, how have you been?" Doctor White always has a softy spot for us and we greet her with the same smile that she did. She´s accustomed with my presence on Lea´s appointments, even when we weren´t dating I used to come, Lea hate to go alone on the doctor and I love to do every little thing she wants me to.

"Hello Dr White, we´ve been good, you?" My lady says to her doc.

"Great, thank you. So, what brings you girls here?" She asks as soon as we sat in front of her.

"Well, we think that I´m pregnant." I think the smile on the doctor face disappeared.

"I thought that you two were together." She asks embarrassed.

"We are, but two months ago we… well… " I try to say but I become redder than a tomato.

"Two months ago we drink a lot more than we should and we slept with a friend of us, I´ve been missing my period, but since I´m always stressed I didn´t think about that and I´ve been throwing up a lot, it started this week then Di bought a pregnancy test which I did and was positive, but we know that we need to make some tests to know if it´s right or not." I couldn´t take It anymore, how can she talk so fast.

"Babe, please, take a breath." I say as I caress her arm.

"Okay, let´s do a blood test and a sonogram." We nod and the doc call her nurse, Ms Simons is super sweet and walk us to the sonogram room. She takes the blood and prepare Lea for the procedure. She tells us that Dr. White will come soon then leaves the room.

"Are you okay?" I ask and my babe only nods. "I love you babe, never forget that."

"I love you too." I kiss her but pull away when Dr. White arrives and coughs.

"Let´s see if you´re really pregnant Ms. Sarfati". The doc puts the cold gel on Lea´s belly and start the procedure, Lea grab my hand and we look with expectation to the monitor. "Are you seeing that?" She asks pointing to a tiny thing that I can only describe as a big grain. We only nod. "Well, this is your baby. Congratulations girls." She leaves us and we can´t take our eyes from the monitor, I only look down when I fell something dripping on my hand, that´s when I notice that I´m crying and Lea is too. I get up and help her to clean her belly, than I kiss her and give a little kiss on her belly.

"I already love you so much." I say to her belly making her cry harder. "Everything will be okay babe, don´t worry."

"I´m not worried, I have you, of course everything will be alright, I´m so happy right now. I love you Ms. Dianna Agron." We kissed again then go to the office to hear all the recommendations that we need.

* * *

As soon as we leaved the doctor office Lea called Groff, we were sitting in my car talking to him.

"Can we know the sex?" He asks excited making me laugh.

"Not yet John, we need to wait two months." I answer and kiss Lea´s hand then she looks at me with a gorgeous smile.

"Girls, we´re having a baby." OMG he´s so excited, I really think we are going to be great parents. "Lea, do you need anything hon?" He´s so sweet, anyone can see how much they love each other and I´m on my way to loving him just as much since he´s the father of my kid.

"No John, Di is here and taking a great care of me, don´t worry. I´m so glad that you´re happy, thank you Jonathan."

"Of course I´m happy Lee, we never plan for that happen but since it happened I´m glad that was with you both. I´m sure that no one would be more perfect to have my kid as you and no one will love it as much as Di."He says then burst into laughter. "Di, you´re screwed."

"Why?" Now I´m confused.

"Can you imagine a little girl or little boy with mine and Lea´s personality? You will have a drama queen baby." Now Lea starts to laugh with Groff.

"Even if this kid has triple of your personality I will love it so much. Jonathan you can´t even imagine how much I´m in love with this baby." When I look at Lea she´s crying again for the tenth time today. "Why are you crying babe?"

"You´re amazing Di, you already love our baby so much. Thank you both. While I´m going to marry Di next week and raise this baby with her, I… we need you John, me and this baby need the both of you. Thank you so much for being here and loving us." I pull Lea closer to me and kiss her temple.

"Groff, I need to take my girl home, we have an interview in a couple hours and need to arrange a few things."

"Who knows?"

"Just us and my doc." Lea answers him.

"Are you telling your parents?"

"Of course, but I think we should wait the wedding, everyone will be together, and we can tell our parents at once."

"I can even imagine the scene, our mothers talking loud as they always do when they are together, my dad and Di´s father discussing football and your daddy smiling so proud."

"I can´t wait for this little chat." I say smiling.

"Bye hon, talk to you soon."

"Bye my darlings, be safe."

"Bye John." Lea ends the call and I start to drive home.

* * *

Hope it was good; the idea just came out after a whole night reading fics.

I have a few ideas for the next chapters but I open for suggestions.

Reviews please!


	2. Lady

Author Note: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele were real.

Excuse the errors and I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO

Chapter 2- Lady

Finally our wedding day arrived. Last Sunday we went to New York, we stayed five days at Lea´s apartment on the city then came to Connecticut on Friday. We actually live together for five months, I still don´t understand why my mother asked us to spend the last night before the wedding separated, but it´s tradition or something and I agreed with her but now, while I try to finish my makeup I need to hide the marks of lack of sleep from last night, I hate to sleep away from my lady.

"Hey baby." I smile as I hear my daddy walk on the room. I know that's not the wedding he dreamed to me but he´s very supportive. I know he loves me very much and know that he loves Lea as well, can´t wait to see his reaction on being a grandfather. Once again I´m overcoming my brother and doing the things before him.

"Hi daddy." He walks to me and give me a big hug. "Thank you for being here dad."

"Where else would I be? Today my little girl are becoming officially a woman and I couldn´t be in any other place than here. I love you baby and I'm very proud of you." Knowing it is one thing but hear my dad says it is amazing. "Are you happy Dianna?"

"The happiest I ever been." I answer proudly and smile at him. "She makes me happy. We love each other and respect each other so much, Lea is everything I want and never knew I needed."

"If she makes you as happy as half of what your mother makes me I know you will be a very happy person."

"Thank you dad."

"I love you baby." We hug again and I finish my makeup. Can´t wait to marry the woman of my dreams.

The wedding was amazing, the beauty of my fiancée let me speechless, she was perfect, the white dress showing all her back, completely flawless. I hoped she liked mine, I choose one strapless white dress so I could show of my shoulders as she likes so much. Now it´s time for the party, I´m very glad that we´re doing the wedding at this hotel, they are making everything perfect and I don´t even need to let her go of my arms to do anything, I don´t want to let her go, she fits perfectly in my arms.

"You look so cute girls." My mother in law says as she hugs us. "Your father told me that you girls want to talk to us?"

"Yeah mom, as soon as we have our first dance we´re going to talk to you guys." Lee answer and I hugs her from behind, I love to hold her.

"I´m very happy you found each other." She kisses us and walks to her husband who hugs her tight.

"I think it´s time for our dance my Lady." Lea says as she turns on my arms and hold my hand. She gives the Dj a signal and soon the music of the room is turned off.

"Ladies and gentleman's, I now present you Mrs. Lea and Dianna Agron-Sarfati." The Dj says and everyone applauds us. "Ladies, your first dance." As soon as the song start play I hold my lady close to me, with my hands on her hips, she puts her arms on my neck.

_Lady! I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you!  
You have made me what I am and I am yours._

We sway trough the music and my eyes fill with tears

_My love! There's so many ways I want to say, "I love you."  
Let me hold you in my arms forever more._

Lea sings quietly to me and caress my face while the band keep singing.

_You have gone and made me such a fool.  
I 'm so lost in your love._

I nod at her, yeah, she made me such a fool.

_And oh, we belong together.  
Won't you believe in my song?  
Lady! For so many years, I thought I'd never find you.  
You have come into my life and made me whole._

Now it´s my time to sing quietly to my Lady.

_Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning  
Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear.  
In my eyes, I see no one else but you.  
There's no other love like our love_

Her eyes are filled with tears and I dry the tears with kisses.

_And yes, oh yes I'll always want you near me.  
I've waited for you for so long.  
Lady! Your love's the only love I need.  
Beside me is where I want you to be.  
Cause my love there's something I want you to know._

The last line we sing together. I can´t even describe how much I love this woman.

_You're the love of my life. You're my lady!_

We kiss as the song ends and everyone applauds us again. My dad and my father in law walk to us so we can have our dance, as soon as the song ends our mothers come to the dance floor and I can dance with my wife again.

"I love you babe." I say to her as she hold me tight.

"I love you too darling. What do you say, let´s go talk to the grandparents?"

"Sure, let´s call then." I hold her hand and we walk to our parents.

"Can you guys can join us for a moment, we need to talk." The four parents nod and I subtly call Groff who walks behind us with his parents not far behind. We enter a small room and ask for all the six to sit.

"What happened?" My mother asks a little worried.

"Well we need to talk to all of you." Jonathan begins.

"Should I be worried?" Now it´s time for my mother in law to act just like her daughter making me smile.

"We thought in many ways of telling this, but there´s one way of doing it. And please can you stay calm and …"

"Oh my God, what happened?" Groff´s mom cut me off and I nod at Lea.

"I´m pregnant."

"What?" "How?" "How far are you?" "Are you the father?" "Can you tree explain it?" Ha-ha, I knew it would be chaos, and like we all thought Lea´s dad were smiling proudly at us.

"Please, let´s calm down. Yes, we´re going to explain Mr. Groff. Lea really is pregnant mom, Jonathan is the father Mrs. Groff, she´s nine to ten weeks far Mrs. Sarfati and I would prefer not explain how dad." I answers as I can.

"If you were trying insemination why didn´t tell us?"

"Well Mrs. Agron, we weren´t trying to get pregnant."

"Way to go Charlie." My father says and everyone laugh.

"Okay, really, what happened?" Mrs. Sarfati asks.

"Do you guys really want to know?" I ask embarrassed.

"Let me tell then Di, you and John would die on embarrassment." My beautiful wife says as she kisses my check.

"Go on Lee." Jonathan supports her.

"Two and a half months ago we went to a cast party and drink too much for our own good. Me and Di went to a bedroom and a few minutes later Jonathan, who was staying at our house went looking for us so we could leave. When he found us a little… how can I say that?" She asks me and I look to her as lost as she is.

"Okay, we get it, you tree drunk too much and had sex. I didn´t need to hear know that." My mom says a little embarrassed. We all stay silence for a few minutes.

"Congratulations girls, Jonathan." Lea´s father says to us then hugs his baby girl and kiss her head.

"I´m going to be a grandma." My mom says excited now making me and my lady smile.

"Grandma, Oh, Oh, Grandma, can you imagine it Mary, a little kid looking a mix of Lea and Jonathan and calm and sweet as Di?" Edith says to my mom.

"I think I´m already in love with our grandkid." Mrs. Groff it´s all smiles now.

"We are not going to tell anyone for now, we´re waiting to get back from the honeymoon so we can tell the guys on the show." Lea says to our parents.

"Yeah, if you told then now no one would leave you alone." My dad agrees and all the parents come to hug us.

"Well, sorry to make it short but we have guests outside and need to take a few pictures." I say pulling Lea through the door and leaving to find our friends. Soon Cory and Mark walk till us with suspicious smiles.

"What have you done boys?" My wife asks as she holds me.

"Well, we have a surprise for you girls." Mark answer then suddenly grab me lifting me from the floor as Cory does the same for Lea taking us to the dance floor where all our cast are looking ready to sing something. I love these guys; they are the best friends anyone could ask for. Mark put his arm on my shoulder and starts to sing looking to our family and friends.

_Isn´t she lovely? Isn´t she wonderful? Isn´t precious?_

Ow, he´s amazing. I look at my side where Cory now does the same to Lea and sing to her:

_For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and harm. This bond between us can´t be broken. I will be here. Don´t you cry._ And yes, she was crying. Than the boys pulled us towards the rest of the cast as Naya started to sing.

_Everyone can see you're together_

_As you walk on by_

_(fly!) and you fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie_

_(all!) all of the people around you say_

_Can they be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_You're giving love in a family dose_

Heather grabbed our hands and she and Harry lead us to dance with they. Amber start to sing now.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

Naya gets back to the vocals. I loved what they´ve done with the song.

_Living life is fun and you've just begun_

_To get your share of the world's delights_

_(high!) high hopes you have for the future_

_And your goal's in sight_

_(we!) no you don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong_

_This is our family jewel_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

Amber finishes the song and our friends give us a huge hug. Oh my God, how I love this people, after almost three years we really are a family.

After a couple hours we cut the cake, Lea and I drink our champagne, she only has a sip, then changes to juice, I do the same so no one notice anything. We throw our bouquets and a few minutes later we leave for the first night to the rest of our lives.

* * *

Songs of this chapter:

Lady- Kenny Rogers

Isn´t she lovely- Stevie Wonder

You´ll be in my heart- Phil Collins

We are family- Sister Sledge


	3. Real life

Author Note: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele were real.

Excuse the errors and I hope you guys enjoy.

I just watched the last episode and OMG, I´m so happy for Santana finally admitting her feelings but also so sad for what Britt did to her. Can I say I´m in love it Blaine? He´s so sweet making Burt and Kurt talk about sex…he´s a real friend. Okay, enough of talking here, here´s the next chapter.

* * *

SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO

Chapter 3- Real life.

We just entered home after two wonderful weeks on Europe, we both had already been there and all but, being together as a married couple was amazing. The European paparazzi aren´t that mad behind us, we actually had a nice time without much invasion of privacy. I think that everyone is okay with us being married, the producers has told us that a lot of people would be mad and the magazines would make us look bad but it doesn´t happened, our fans still love us and I still haven´t see any bad headline.

"Dianna, are you going to help me with our bags or are you keep doing wherever you´re doing that seems to be nothing to me?" Ow, my lady is mad at me. Actually she isn´t mad AT me, she just are a little strange due to the all the hormones at her body but I am not telling her that.

"Babe, I was just opening all the windows to let the air refresh. I´m going to help you." Then she looks at me and start cry.

"I´m such a bitch, sorry Di. I love you so much." I hold her trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, don´t worry babe. You must be stressed or something, don´t worry about it. I love you too." Okay, I think it work, she´s smiling now.

As I finish to arrange everything she goes fix something for us to eat, apparently someone made purchases, and actually the apartment is pretty clean, since our cleaner is on vacation I wonder who came here and, well, where are…

"Lee?" I yell from our bedroom.

"Yeah?" She asks from the kitchen.

"Where are Claude and Sheila?" Now ask as I walk through the living room. She answers me at the exact moment that I enter the kitchen.

"They are at Jenna´s, she came here a couple days after the wedding and took then so they wouldn´t be alone. I haven´t told you this?"

"No, I think I would remember if you had told me that our cats were moving temporally." I know I´m a little over reacting but they are our cats, this is our house, we need to discuss these things.

"Why are you so angry about this?" Now she´s looking at me a little annoyed.

"Because if you forget to tell me that our friend will be at our house and take our cats when we aren´t even on the country, how it will be when the baby is born?"

"Okay Dianna, now I will pretend you didn´t just compared our kid to our cats or called me irresponsible. What´s really bothering you?" She sits in a chair beside me and grabs my hand.

"Sorry babe, that was inappropriate." She nods and gives me a peck on the lips. "I think I´m worried about our talk with Ryan, we need to do that tomorrow or the next day we can´t wait the tour start."

"You´re right Di, but don´t worry, everything will work out just fine. Remember what you usually tells me, what´s really matter is that at the end we will be together." I nod at her and we kiss sweetly.

* * *

_I love to wake like that, sweet kisses and light caresses, since the wedding my wife has waked me like that every day, she usually wakes earlier and always has a good way for us to spare the time before getting up and today been the last day of our honeymoon I will totally enjoy every second of the day._

"_Good morning honey."_

"_Great morning babe." I kiss my woman passionately. "So, did you enjoy our honeymoon?"I ask her as we cuddle just enjoying been together._

"_I certainly did Di. We had marvelous moments that I will remember all my life. Every little thing we did, the walks at the amazing Greek beach, the privacy of the little beaches we could find there. The first week was unforgettable, then we came to France, OMG, this place is unreal, all the wonderful sunsets can´t be actually real. We had so much fun at the museums and clubs we went. And La Tour Eiffel mon amour? The view is amazing and was so romantic I could be here with you forever."_

"_We will be back Lee, I´ll bring you back to revive this two weeks." She turns in my arms and we kissed lightly. A couple minutes later she looks at me with smiling eyes._

"_I love you so much, do you know that?"_

"_I know, and I love you very much too." We kiss again and just hold each other knowing that when we get back home the real life start again and we have to face problems, friend, work, family and the crazy paparazzi that usually haunts us._

* * *

"Hello girls, how are you?" Ryan greets us with hugs as we enter his office. I called him yesterday telling that we needed to speak to him before the tour begins.

"We are great Ryan, and you?" My lady answers as he tells us to seat.

"How was the honeymoon?" He sits at his favorite armchair as we sit at the couch.

"Marvelous." "Unforgettable" We say together. My lady grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Great. I´m very happy for you two." We nod as he keeps talking. "Well, I´m feeling that you have something serious to discuss. What is it?"

"Well, something happened a few months ago, we weren´t expecting anything like…"

"Dianna, please, spit." He cuts my speech and I nod to Lea.

"I´m pregnant." His smile disappeared; I wish I was in his head to know what he is thinking.

"What?"

"As I was saying before, this wasn´t planned and just happened."

"How? You are gay, how can you get 'accidentally' pregnant?" He is getting a little angry.

"I would rather not discuss our sex life with you Ryan." Great, now Lea is getting angry, just hope that it don´t get out of control.

"Who is the father?"

"Why do you need to know? It only concerns me and my wife." She gets up from the couch and walks to the window, the view from this office is awesome.

"Ryan, all we need to tell you is that she´s pregnant, 12 week far, so soon she will start showing and you need to prepare for that." Now he seems a little calmer.

"Is the father from the cast?"

"I´m not telling you this Ryan. The father will support us and will be a part of his child life but I still haven´t talked to him about people knowing." As he calms she gets a little angrier, in a couple minutes she will be crying.

"Okay, I´m going to talk with everyone that needs to know than I call you." He gets up and goes to his desk, Lea crosses her arms and looks defiantly at him.

"What you mean with that?" She asks very, very angry. He looks to me with fear in his eyes and I mouth 'hormones' then he nods. I know that he needs to make a few calls so he can tell us what to expect. Fox won´t fire me and Lea neither forbid Groff to participate on the show. It´s a baby, no one can get fired therefore. I go stay beside her, trying to calm her a little.

"I just need to make a few calls Lea, so I can tell you guys what´s going to happens next season. The first three episodes are already written but we need to see if we will have to chance something. If you are 12 weeks far than you´re due to…"

"Late December early January." I answer proudly, next year we will have a baby.

"Okay, so maybe you won´t will shoot the second part of next season, maybe just the late part, but we need to think what we can do with Rachel. I certainly won´t approve another teen pregnancy on the show." I agree with him, it would look like we are encouraging it.

"I´m sorry." She started to cry. "I was afraid that you would say that we should get fired or something." I hug my babe and let she cry.

"How could we fire you girl, you are one of the stars of the show." He smiles to her and she smiles back.

"Thank you Ryan."

"Go home girls. At the end of the afternoon I´ll give you a call. Have you told the cast?"

"Not yet, we wanted to talk to you first." I answer and Lea just nods.

"Can you wait till I call you girls?"

"Sure." She seems calmer.

"Thank you girls. Get your wife home so she can rest Agron."

"Agron- Sarfati." I say proudly and he just smiles.

"Just go." He hugs us and wishes us the best.

* * *

Ryan called us like two hours ago, no one will get fired and the writers will have a meeting with him tomorrow to decide what they are doing with Rachel. We just called an emergency meeting with our friends and in a few minutes everyone will be here, including Claude and Sheila, Jenna will bring they. We are arranging everything on the living room when the doorbell rings.

"Can you get that hun?"

"Coming." I open the door and see Naya, Cory, Heather, Mark and Chord looking at me curiously.

"What happened?" Mark is the first one to ask as I invite them in.

"Let´s wait for everyone so we explain only once." I say and everyone start to sit around. Lea comes back from the kitchen with a couple bottles of wine and one of water. I serve the wine as she sits beside me. We answer questions about the honeymoon and when the doorbell ring again Chord go answer. Amber, Jenna, Chris, Harry and Kevin finally arrive. Our babies are finally back too and go fast see if anything has changed on our house. After greetings everyone is sated on our living room with a drink in hand.

"Now can you say what is going on?" Mark asks again.

"Yeah, I´m very worried, we only have emergency meetings in very extreme situations, like when you two first got together, then when you were forced to break up and when Cory and Selena broke up." Amber says really worried.

"Can I say this time?" I ask since I always try to explain and she always gets the announcement. She agrees and holds my arm as she lays her head on my shoulder. "Okay, we called you guys so we could inform you of a very important change in our lives." Everyone looks at me with expectation. "We are going to have a baby." Half of our friends are mouth open and the other half are smirking.

"Who?" Cory asks when he finally close him mouth and point between us.

"Me."

"Way to go Charlie!" Heather jokes and everyone laugh.

"How? If you guys don´t mind me asking."

"It´s okay Kevin, do you guys remember my birthday party?" I ask and everyone nods, that was a very private part, I had one on the week after with my family, friends, colleagues and pretty much everyone I know, but on my birthday only this family were present, well, they and Groff.

"I can remember coming for the party and leaving the next day, but I can´t remember a single thing in the between." Chord says making everyone laugh, no one stayed sober that night.

"Well, we were totally wasted and making out on our room after a few of you guys had passed out here. Some of you guys were still dancing and a couple of you were enjoying very much our guest room." We all look at Naya and Heather who are both blushing now.

"What can I do, have you guys seeing this girl moves?" Naya jokes and kiss her girlfriend. Lea sits up on the couch and starts to talk.

"Jonathan wanted to sleep and since his room was unavailable he went to ours. We kept making out and started to actually have sex, since that I had drank too much to even care if anyone saw us. He got angry and told us that if we didn´t stopped he would kiss Di."

"I guess he was really trying to make us stop because if he has said that he would kiss Lea I wouldn´t care, how many times have they done that? And they really are the best friends. But saying that he would kiss me should make Lea angry and stop everything."

"Obviously it didn´t worked, I really don´t remember much of that night, just waking up between Di and Jonathan." As she finished the story I pull her hand to my mouth and give it a kiss.

"Since I live to far, next party can I sleep here? But I want to stay in your bedroom." Cory jokes and I throw a ball of napkin at him. His apartment is on the same street as ours, like just two blokes down.

"We may have made a mistake Cory, but I won´t ever share my girl with anyone." My lady is very, very possessive of me and I love it.

"I´m going to kill John, I talked to him yesterday and he didn´t told me anything." Jenna says smiling and sends a fast SMS to our beloved friend.

"Have you told Ryan?"

"We did Harry, this morning." Lee answer. "They still don´t know what they will do to Rachel, but no one is going to get fired."

"So in five or six months we will have another member on the gang?" Chris asks smiling.

"Yeah. Can´t wait for it." I say and caress my wife´s belly.

"Do you know the sex?"

"Still don´t Amber, and we still don´t know if we actually wants to know."

"For now it will be called Achele baby." Mark jokes using the name our fans have give us.

"Agreed." I smile to my babe and we share a couple of little kisses. We kept talking for a couple hours than they all started to leave, the day after tomorrow the tour starts and we all want to enjoy the time off.

* * *

Wager710: thank you for your review.

Is there anything that you guys would like to read? Review your ideas.

I´ll only post another chapter if you people start to review so I know that you are liking it or not.

Till the next chapter.


	4. Yellow

Author Note: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele were real.

I´ve read somewhere that their tour would take three months approximately, but since I think that is far too much in my fic that will be only one month. And being this completely fictional they rehearse for the tour while finishing the season. So the tour will take place in July.

Excuse my mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO

Chapter 4- Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you.

"C´mon babe, get up. We need to go." Today starts officially the tour. We are in Boston, the first of the ten cities we are going to perform. I love coming here; Lea and I had our first time here, surprisingly in this same hotel.

"What time is it?"

"8 o´clock love. We need to leave in one hour tops, so we can get there till 9:30."

"I´m tired. I was up all night throwing up, why this is called morning sickness if I stay sick all night and evening?"

"I know, but we really need to go. I tried to call the director but he isn´t answering me."

"Okay, but the makeup girl will have much work."

"Don´t worry, even without sleep you are the most beautiful woman I know." I kiss her check and grab her hand.

"Sweet talker." Yeah, she got up.

When we arrive the lob, almost everyone is already there. My lady looks lovely with that dress marking her belly, we still haven´t confirm the pregnancy to the press, but we know that everybody knows. Ryan asked us to only confirm after the tour so this won´t influence in the interviews.

"You look horrible."

"Thank you Mark." She gives him a sad smile and Cory hit his head.

"Ow." He complains and everyone laugh. The cars are here and we brake in a few groups.

"I just wish I could have a full night´s sleep." My babe complains as me, she, Naya and Heather got in the car.

"What happened Lea? You both look terrible." Naya asks from the front sit.

"Like hasn´t slept all night, and certainly not in a good way." Heather is worried too,

"I´m still having morning sickness but now are morning, evening and night sickness. Is all fucking day sickness." Lea is really tired, we flied here yesterday, she first got sick on the plane. As soon as we got in the new hotel room she jumped in bed needing to sleep. She got up two hours later and kept throwing up all night. We only went back to bed an hour before our time to get up. Now, in the car, I´m holding her close trying to make my wife relax and rest a little, a half hour nap is better than nothing.

"Rest a little babe, I´ll wake you up when we need to get out of here." The only answer is a nod, Lea were already codling in my arms and soon would be sleeping.

"I thought that where getting better." Naya ask me very concerned.

"She was, hopefully this should be the last week with all this sickness. Next week I hope we are sickness free." It haven´t been all badly. There are days that she doesn't get sick but when she has a hard day the things get bad. This usually stops between the 12th and 13th week, so is almost over. I wonder how she will act as soon it ends.

The show was amazing, our public was great, and they singed every song with us. As soon as we got there we had a meeting with the director so we could see how all this shows would be, which took two hours. Then we went to soundcheck, everyone has at least one song that get a solo so we got almost four hours doing that, of course we take a nap when we weren´t needed on stage. Was already past 15:30 when we got read, so we went to launch, one more hour. Another hour getting read and the last soundcheck. Two hours doing interviews, one more to get read, now for the show. At eight the show begun and after three hours we finished. Fourteen hours later and we finally get in our hotel room.

"Thank God this craziness is only on the first day."

"And I´m completely grateful that it only happens on the very first day. Thirteen hours working is too much. I´m glad that tomorrow it will only take six hours tops and the show is at night." I say agreeing to my lady as I sat on the bed to take of my shoes, I´m so tired that I could sleep for a couple days strait.

"I´m going to take a shower." She starts to take of her clothes in front of me and smile seductively. "Want to join me?" Now she is only wearing a black set of underwear and her heels. She looks beautiful like that and her tiny baby belly is showing graciously.

"But I´m a bit hungry and want to call for some dinner." I try to look as serious I can.

"I´m hungry too, but right now I´m hunger for you." I smile to her and we go to the bathroom kissing lovingly. She starts to get me out of my clothes and kiss my neck. All I can do is moan, the last couple of days we were so exhausted that we haven´t even had energy to make out and being so sexual like my wife is she´s very, very hunger now.

"I love you Lea." I pull her into the shower as we keep kissing.

"I love you too Di. I´m totally in love with you." I push her against the wall and lift her left leg. I kiss her with everything that I had in me. She puts her hand on my face to not let me go. I slowly pull away and whisper in her right ear.

"I´m more in love with you today than I was yesterday and certainly less than I will be tomorrow. You´re my life. You and our baby are." I give her a peck then go workship her neck as I roll her nipples between my fingers.

"OMG! This is amazing."

"You´re amazing." I hold both her legs and she crosses her ankles in my back.

"Bed."

"My pleasure." I carry the mother of my child to our bed and gently lay her there. We start to kiss again then as her hands travel my body I start to kiss her chest then suck and lick her left nipple as I roll the other between my thumb and index finger. She moans my name making me only want to make her feel more and more pleasure.

"Dianna, please."

"What do you want babe?" I ask teasing her as I kiss her thighs.

"I need you inside me."

"Already? I´m only starting." Ow, I know that she´s dying for me to suck and finger her but I love to tease and I know that she loves it too.

"Yeah, please love, just fuck me." I give her clit a kiss then suck it hard. She immediately screams my name turning me on even more, if that is humanly possible.

"I love when you do that." With my left hand I pinch her nipple and with the right one I tease her entrance as I keep sucking her clit.

"OMG! Dianna, please, keeping doing that." I believe that she´s holding the sheets with her left hand as she holds my hair with the right. I grab her right hand at the same time that I enter her with two fingers. "This is… OMG… Di… Di… OMG… Right there." She´s so turned on that my hand is soaked with her juices. I keep trusting my fingers faster and faster. She hold my hand tighter, I know that she´s close.

"I love you Lea."

"I love you… toooooooo." She screams when I make her cum. I lick all her juices and climb her body with sloppy kisses then kiss her deeply, making she tastes herself in my tongue. I lift my head to look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I´m fantastic. How you do that? You´re a wonderful lover." I smile to her. She still haven´t opened her eyes.

"Do you want to finish our shower?" I can even make a bet, she do not want to go.

"Nah. We take a better shower tomorrow. I just want for you to stay in my arms so I can start to repay you." She turns me on the bed and kisses me. I love my wife and love when she gets her time to pleasure me.

* * *

All the time doing the tour were fabulous, we all had so much fun. Five weeks, six shows per week, only having the Mondays off. I was exhausted but at the same time I´m amazed. All crew had done a fantastic work. We certainly worked very hard. My babe is more beautiful each day, now we are at the 18th week and starting to shoot the new season. Between the last show and today we had a week off to rest and enjoy ourselves, a couple parties were made, one at Cory´s and the other at Naya´s. On Naya party she and HeMo got engaged. We all knew that they were made to each other and now, they finally made it official, they´re together and announced it to the media, that´s what we were celebrating. When me and Lea came out they were going to do the same, but then they broke up, only getting together on my birthday party. After that they went to talk to the executives but with our wedding they asked for the girls to wait we get married to tell the press.

"Good morning guys." My babe says to our friends as we enter the meeting room to discuss our roles and what the director expected of us. Everyone nods and we sit at the last couple of vacant sits.

"Okay, good morning everyone. Thank you for all the work on the tour, you guys were amazing. The ones that weren´t on tour, I hope you enjoyed your longer vacations." Some people smile, other just nod and the must grim. "Let´s start with this, have you all read your scripts?" We all nod. "There are any questions?"

"I was wondering how the writers will handle Lea´s license?" Our giant friend asks worried and then the director looks to Ryan and Brad. They look at us and we smile.

"We are still deciding what to do but since that will take a while to happen we are going to keep thinking and then we tell you all." Ryan answer.

"I think that Cory is just worried that Finn could stay alone for some time and being the quarterback this could be bad for his image." Cory cross his arms looking sad but everyone knows he´s just joking.

"Well, at least for the four first chapters Finn and Rachel will be together. So let´s not worry for something that aren´t going to happen any time soon." Now Brad is trying to end the discussion, maybe we should talk with them.

"Alright kids, any more questions?" He looks at all cast and stops at Heather.

"Yes Heather?"

"When Brittany will finally dump Artie? No offense Kevin." She looks at her friend across the table and he smiles at her.

"None taken."

"Yeah, now that they are finally together and no one seems to care they should be together on the screen. Many fans would be thrilled." Mark suggests grinning.

"You just want to see they make out." Chris joke with him. "Jokes apart I agree with you, after Santana declares her undying love for Brittany last season I think you guys forgot about her."

"We have some plans for that relationship Chris. And Heather, all in its own time." I think they do not like where our questions are taking this conversation.

"I´m just curious but, can Quinn finally date someone cool, not a dumb boy, a womanizer or her lost twin?" My three lovely friends laugh at it.

"Yeah, we were thinking in that, there are a few ideas and we are just discussing what will be better for you guys and the audience."

"Are we going to have any new cast member?"

"Maybe." That´s why I likes Brad, we always try to tell us something without actually telling, we are so going to have new members.

"Sue will get´s back on top? She, Shuester and Beist should win their competitions."

"With maybe more players on New Directions and the girls back on Cheerios their coaches would have more success." Shannon agrees with Jane.

"Well, that´s actually what we want to do this season, the three groups need to win and bring some more brightness for the WMHS." Ryan answer excited and suddenly everyone is lost talking together.

"Okay, let´s go work." The director gets up with Ryan and Brad right behind. We leave not long later to start with the new season.

* * *

Last night was the new season premiere. Fox had a party and all cast attended the event. No one has idea of what they can do on Lea´s license and I´m trying to convince Ryan to get me a month off to enjoy the baby and help Lea when it´s born, I know that my mom and my mother in law are coming to help us but it´s still my kid. Dr White told us that the baby will probably born between Christmas and the first weeks of January. We just started the 23th week, and the things are a lot more different now. The hormones are now settled so no more mood changes, crying, laughing and angry on the same sentence. Last week we went to the doctor who told us that the baby is perfectly fine and doing very well. We still don´t want to know the sex but I fell that we are going to have a baby girl.

"Hey babe, good morning." My beautiful and very five months pregnant wife just entered our kitchen and gave me a peck. I set the paper on the table and got up to fix her breakfast.

"Morning Di."

"Ryan just called."

"Is everything okay?" She takes a sip of the tea that I´ve already made and smile at me. I put her cereal and fruits on the table and sits back to finish my own tea and toast. Since she can´t drink coffee I´m also not drinking it.

"Yeah, he just wanted to talk to you about Rachel."

"Do you know if they decided anything?"

"Well, he wants to talk to you but already said me that they are thinking in sending her to do a musical on Broadway on Christmas and stay there for a couple months or so."

"Well, I think that can work. She could leave sometime before Christmas and stay there a little more. We are already on 5th episode and Finchel is still on, just wonder how they will handle Finn."

"I wish they pared Finn with someone else so Quinn and Rachel could be together."

"Don´t you think that would make the show a little too gay?"

"I really don´t care about that, we actually are a very much gay cast. We have two gay couples and only one strait. From almost 20 members of the cast there are at least 7 gay or bi." I pout at her and she comes to sit in my lap, my hand goes directly to her belly to caress our baby. "You look beautiful babe."

"You really need eyeglasses. I´m fat, wearing an old t-shirt and with no makeup."

"And yet you´ve never that beautiful before. By the way, you aren´t fat, you barely gain any weight."

"You are so sweet Love."

"I just say the truth." We kissed and for the very first time I feel our baby kicking.

"It´s beyond fabulous right?"

"Totally. I love you baby and can´t wait to finally meet you." My lady smile at me and pull me to kiss. We are interrupted by our house phone ringing. Lea gets up to answer.

"Hello… Hey, how are you my pretty boy?...Yeah?... wait, I´m putting on speakerphone." She puts the phone on the table.

"Hi Mr. J."

"_Hello Mrs., how are you both doing?"_

"Great." We answer at the same time and Lea gets back to sit on my lap. "Why are you calling us on our day off?"

"_Nothing much, I was just thinking if you still don´t want to know the sex. I´m a little worried with the things I can buy for the baby. If it's a girl and I only have blue things or if it's a boy and I just buy pink and purple?"_

"And you call me a drama queen." Lea says to me making me smile.

"Ow Jonathan, don´t worry. Just buy what you like, lets worry when the baby actually is able to differentiate colors."

"I promise that the baby won´t will be traumatized or anything."

"_Really?"_

"And if it is a boy I won´t take pictures of him in pink or purple."

"_Okay. We can´t let our kid to be traumatized as a baby, let´s wait will it can walk right?"_

"Why till walk?" Now I´m curious.

"_Because then our kid will certainly walk in on you both having sex." This makes me blush hard and Lea laugh._

"Why won´t walk on you?"

"_Because I can be more restrained that you both."_

"Right, and Di and I made this baby alone." This makes me blush even more, I hate to remember that night, maybe I´m a little ashamed. I know that what we did resulted in our baby but I´m just embarrassed that there were other person with us.

"_Okay, you´re right. But the kid will live with you both, so the chances are bigger._

"Yeah, yeah." Now Lea is just mocking him.

"_There one more thing."_

"We are not giving the baby the name of a singer." I cut him off, for a couple weeks he´s trying to convince us to call the baby something like Louis, Frank, Nat or Lionel. We certainly could use some of these names, but we´re both thinking that we are having a baby girl, and I think that Lea has already a name picked.

"_No, it´s not that. But I still don´t understand Why not Lionel."_

"The kid will have three gay parents, live between LA and Broadway, do you want he to be spanked on school?"

"_But it is a really cool name."_

"Maybe if you were thinking in Lionel Luthor when you suggested, but certainly not Richie." We always have this fight, I´m starting to think that he only does that to make me mad."

"Enough you two. We have much time to need to decide the name, so let´s be cool. My kid will won´t be called Louis, Lionel, Janis or Rachel." Now she´s looking mad at me.

"You got her mad, why did you had to do that? So not cool Jonathan."

"_Hey, that´s not what I was going to say to you. I need you to come here Lea."_

"Why?"

"_I volunteered to do a show in a hospital for sick kids but I need someone to sing with me."_

"When?"

"_In two weeks."_

"And you are asking me now?"

"_Sorry, do you want to come?"_

"I think so." She´s loves to sing with her best friend. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure babe."

"I need to call our director to let him know, but I think that there isn´t any problem."

"_Great, when are you coming? The show will be on Saturday night."_

"Probably Friday night, can you pick us on airport?"

"Sure, anything for my lovely ladies."

"I call you later this week okay."

"Yeah. Love you all. Enjoy the day off. Di, give our baby a kiss for me."

"I will sure do. Bye Groff."

"Bye girls."

"Bye." We hung up and as I go wash the clean everything Lea goes to call our director.

* * *

Wagner710: I agree with you, Cory reminds me so much of Finn.

Nikkitox: I´m really trying to put some more Brittana but I love Achele and Faberry so much that sometimes I can´t write any other pair.


	5. Sick and Tired

A/N: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele and Faberry were real.

At first I need to apologize, I´ve had so many problems since my last update. My father had a heart attack, my grandma passed away, my best friend is now on my "I hate" list, I left my job, left my girl and college has been very hard. Only this month I started to write again.

Sorry if I´ve wrote something wrong, English is certainly not my first language but I´m trying.

I was about to delete this fic then I got a few reviews, PM´s and some of you guys even put me and my fic on your favorites, even some of my favorite authors favorite me… OMG! Thank you guys, thank you so very much.

Sorry if you guys hate this chapter, it certainly wasn´t my best work, but it was already wrote and I thought that at least is an update right?

SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO

Chapter 5- Sick and tired.

What is this awful sound? Can´t a sick person just stay alone to sleep the flu off? OMG! Stop with this annoying sound. Just wait till I get better, I will end this bell. I roll of bed and go answer the door I already wants my bed back.

"Mom?" Now I must be hallucinating, I´m seeing my mother on my door. She hugs me and kisses my check.

"Hi baby, you should be sleeping."

"No offence mom, but I was." She enters the apartment.

"Oh, so go back to sleep. I´m going to make something for you to eat, knowing you like I do you probably aren´t eating anything." Mom walks me to my bedroom and I lay back on bed.

"What are you doing here mom?" I ask her as she tucks me in; I know that it is only for kids, but being the youngest child give me this privilege also living far from mom is a plus. I take some fever medicine that mom think I need to take.

"Lea called me last night before leaving and told that you were sick and since she couldn´t stay home to take care of you, I came." I knew my wife had something with it. At first Lea and I would go to NY to help Groff with his show on the child hospital two weeks ago but then he had a few extra shows and had to reschedule. Now I´m sick at home, my mom came to take care of me, my wife is in NY and only gets back tomorrow. I´m already missing both my babe and our baby.

"Thank you mom, I really appreciate that." I gesture to my mom to sit beside me on bed and she does as I ask with my best puppy face. "I miss having you and dad around." She caresses my hair and sings softly to me, I think I´m going to sleep.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too." It´s the least thing I remember before sleeps.

I wake with an amazing scent of mom´s food and I remember that she´s here. My whole body hurts as does my head, I wish my wife were here to hold me. Suddenly my mother enters my bedroom with soup and tea.

"Hey darling, I was about to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts mom." I complain as I sit up. "This smells great."

"I made a vegetable soup with noodles, just like you like baby."

"Hum, thanks mom, I´m actually hungry." That is really delicious; my mother makes the best food ever. "Someone called?" I remember turning off the phone on bedroom but the others were working.

"Naya called a little after you fall asleep. Then Lea one hour ago or so."

"How long I slept?" I ask as I look to my alarm clock marking 7pm, ow, I slept almost five hours must have been the fever medicine. "What did they said?"

"At first Naya tough that she were talking with you, that was really fun. When I told you were sleeping she got angry that you were cheating on Lea then I identified myself and she started to apologize. She´s really a good friend. I told that you are sick and was sleeping but would ask you to call her as soon you waked."

"Thank you mom, as soon as I finish here I´ll call her. And what Lea said?"

"She´s worried about you."

"It´s the first time that one of us is sick and the other isn´t around. I miss my wife mom."

"Oh baby, tomorrow night she will get back." I nod and finish eating. My mom takes my plate to kitchen and I grab my phone and call Naya.

"Hey bitch."

"_Hey yourself."_

"So what exactly you told my mom?"

"_Ow you know, just the usual."_

"That´s what I tough. You really thought that I was cheating Lea?"

"_Well some other woman answers your phone and tells that you´re sleeping. What else would I think?"_

"That it was my mother?"

"_Very funny Agron."_

"So what you wanted?"

"_Did you read the new chapter?"_

"Only the first scenes. Why?"

"_Two words blondie, Brittana and Faberry."_

"You´re joking."

"_No it´s serious. Finally."_

"I agree, finally. Now I won´t have anyone else kissing my wife."

"_Heather is so happy right now, do you think Lea knows?"_

"I don´t think so, I´m going to call her then I tell the news."

"_I need to turn off here, my beautiful fiancé wants to celebrate the news."_

"So go, I´m going to call my very pregnant and breathtaking wife."

"_Bye girl."_

"Bye bye, give HeMo a kiss."

"_Sure do, send Lea and my niece my love."_

"Okay, kisses." I end the conversation and get up to go to the bathroom, the fever medicine I took earlier and mom´s soup made me sweat so I totally need a shower. When I finish my shower I go to the living room spend some time with my mom. I´m going to call Lea later ´cause now she´s probably doing the show with Groff.

"Mom?" I call for my mother as I walk out of my bedroom.

"Yeah darling." She walks out of the kitchen entering the living room.

"Want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, I will just call your father to let him know how you are."

"Okay, tell dad I love him." She smiles at me and I go choose a movie. A few minutes later mom gets back with popcorn and I start the movie. I lay my head on her lap and as the movie begin. We stay silence just enjoying the movie as I´m being pampered by my mom. Once again I fall asleep and just wake with mom calling me. The DVD player is off and mom is watching some TV, I look at the clock and decide to call Lea. The phone rings three times before she answer it.

"_Hello my darling." _I smile at that.

"Hi babe. How are you and our baby girl?"

"_We are great Di, but we miss you so much."_

"I miss you too babe. How was the show?" I need to change the subject, I´m sick and sensitive and if we keep talking about missing each other I´m gonna cry like a baby.

"_Awesome, the kids were so sweet, they didn´t want us to leave. John want to do that again, maybe the next time you can come with me."_

"I promise that the next time I won´t get sick okay." This make her laugh.

"_How are you feeling?"_

"Thank you for calling my mom, she´s really helping me to get better. I feel so much better than last night, this morning I tough I was dying but mom came and made soup, pampered me and got me some medicine."

"_Great. I was really worried about letting you alone at home, I called your mom before leaving last night." _

"She told me that. Thanks babe."

"_Don´t worry love."_

"I miss you Lea." I couldn´t take that anymore, I miss her so much, only a day apart but I really need her right beside me.

"_I´m going home tomorrow Di, then you can cuddle with me."_

"Groff is taking care of you?"

"_Of course he is. Not as much as you but he´s still good."_

"Great. Babe I´m feeling sleepily, call me when you wakes tomorrow?"

"_Sure do. I love you Di."_

"I love you too Lee, and I love our baby girl too."

"_I love that you are so sure that we are having a girl. I fell the same way."_

"I really don´t care if it is a boy or a girl, I just want our kid to be healthy and happy, but I feel that it is a girl."

"_I feel the same as you love. Good night Di, tomorrow I will be home to take care of you?"_

"Will you be my nurse?" I ask with a mischievous grim, even she doesn´t seeing it I know that she can feel it in my voice.

"_Only you can think of sex while being sick. You´re a sex addict Mrs. Agron-Sarfati."_

"Because of you."

"_Go to sleep love."_

"Okay. Bye Lea, I love you and can´t wait for you to come back home."

"_Love you too Dianna. I´ll call you tomorrow morning. Bye love."_

"Ow Lea, wait." I remembered that I need to tell her the news.

"_Yes?"_

"The scripts came after you leaved yesterday, want to know who will be my new love?"

"_Who?"_

"You have two shots."

"_Puck?"_

"No, it´s not a boy."

"_OMG! Santana?"_

"No, Rachel."

"_Really?"_

"Really."

"_Great, now I have even more excuse to kiss you wherever I want."_

"Like you needed that." We laugh at that.

"_I need to go love, your child is kicking and making me tired." _She´s not even born yet and already when she does something like that she´s my kid. I wouldn´t change it for the world.

"Go rest babe. Talk to you tomorrow."

"_Sure. Bye, I love you."_

"Love you too." We hung up and I go to bed.

I wake the next day with a marvelous smell of pancakes, then I get up from bed and go to the bathroom. When I enter the living room I notice some other voice with my mom. Who could be here this early?

"Morning." I see my mother and Naya.

"Morning baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Daddy!" I look to my father and hug him.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Good. But what you´re doing here?" I ask with my face buried in his chest.

"Do I really need a reason to come see my baby girl?" He asks smiling and I shake my head. "I came to pick your mother, but I think we may spend the day here with you then leave tomorrow, what do you say?"

"I loved the idea; you both should visit us more."

"We plan on doing that darling." My mom answers as she serves our breakfast. I go to my place on table and start to talk with one of my best friends.

"And you Nay, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking around here and decided to visit."

"Naya, if you lived close I could buy this answer, but your apartment is like half an hour from here."

"Okay, I wanted to see if you were better."

"Ow, you´re so sweet Nay."

"I´m not sweet, I´m cool."

"Right, right." My parents laugh at us and we all started to eat. "By the way, where is HeMo?"

"Ow, she will be here soon."

"And why you came before her?"

"She went to pick something for you, she says that is rude visit someone and do not bring a gift. I told her to not care since I am like a gift for everyone who is around me but she insisted." My friend the comedian.

"Mom, this is really good." My mother makes the best vegan pancakes.

"I need to agree with Di Mrs. Agron, it is awesome."

"Thank you girls." She smiles at us and blow me a kiss.

"You make the best vegan pancakes, they´re perfect."

"Let me tell Lea this to see what she will say."

"Please I will even pay you if you let me hear that… Aww!" I punch Naya´s arm to make her stop with this.

"Please don´t do it. She´s an amazing cooker but mom, you're the best." I smile at her but she gives me a suspicious smile.

"I won´t tell Lea that you think I cook better than her."

"If that is true you better start to take cook lessons."

"Babe!" I jump from my chair and hug her very tight, at least as tight as I can with her beautiful large belly between us.

"I missed you too Di, but could you please let me breath?" I let her go just a little than pulls her into a deep kiss. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." I smile and give her a peck. "I see you´re feeling better."

"Now that you´re here I am almost cured." She kisses me then goes greet my parents and our friends. I look at her and finally notice that HeMo Is here, that´s how Lea came home. "HeMo!"

"Hi Di, did you liked your surprise?"

"I loved it. Thanks for bringing my lady home."

"You´re welcome. Nay wanted to do something sweet…"

"Cool!"

"Okay, something _cool, _after acting like a bitch to your mother." Lea comes close to me and I pat my leg for her to sit in my lap.

"So Mary, what you say about teaching Dianna how to cook, since I don´t do it the way she likes."

"I bet you do a lot of other things just like she likes." Naya whisper but I still hear her and Lea hit her on the head.

"Babe. That´s not what I was saying. I love your food, but you need to admit that everyone will always love what their mom´s cook."

"I understand, I prefer my mom´s food over yours."

"I think everyone agrees with that. Even Sheila and Claude cook better than Di."

"Hey!" I look at my father trying to reprimand him and everyone laugh. I really love to have my family and friends together.

"It´s okay Di, we still love you." HeMo says smiling at me.

"Your mom was telling me about the new couples on show." My father asks curious, he always asks me what will happens before go on air.

"Right, what do you think about that?" I ask him.

"Something I´ve been saying to you since series premier… Faberry is the answer, it will make everyone happy."

"Your dad is right, and I´m not just saying this because we will have more Britanna, I really believe in Faberry." She answers with a very dirt grin.

"OMG!" I look to Naya with wide open eyes. "You think we are…"

"Hot." Heather finishes her phrase.

"Yeah, thanks babe."

"Even a blind person would see how hot we are baby." Lea says smiling than kiss my nose.


	6. You are my sunshine

A/N: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele and Faberry were real.

Again, English is certainly not my first language but I´m trying.

* * *

SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO

Chapter 6- You are my sunshine.

We are practicing the group number for next episode, everyone is in pairs and while I dance with Chris, Lea is with Cory. Chris spin me and when I look forward only Cory is there, I look at the floor and my lady is there, it was so fast that no one actually saw her fall.

"Babe, are you okay?" I ask while I kneel by her side.

"Yeah, my hand is wet and I couldn´t hold on Cory. I´m fine." I get up and help her on her feet. Everyone is worried, you can´t have a 30 weeks pregnant woman falling and don´t worry. "Thank you hun." She kiss my check and we go back to dancing. A couple hours later we go home, I´m putting food for the Sheila, Claude and Arthur when I hear she yell on our bedroom. I run to her and she´s crying.

"Are you okay babe?"

"No, I´m bleeding."

"What?" Then she shows me her clothes with blood. I help her dress again and go put my snickers so we can go to the hospital. I finally calm her down on our way there. She grabs my right hand and do not let It go.

"We can´t lose our baby."

"That´s not gonna happens babe, you two will be fine. Everything will be okay." I stop on a red light and give her a peck. In a few minutes we are on the hospital, I park the car and carry my wife to a wheelchair. I answer all the questions on the reception then a nurse call us. After telling everything to the doctor he start to do a sonogram.

"Okay Mrs., everything is okay. The baby has a stress with your fall and the placenta moved a little, that´s why you had the bleeding and the contractions."

"Ow thank God." I say relieved and Lea smile a little, knowing that our baby is health.

"Do you already know the baby sex?"

"No, we want to wait." My wife answers and I squeeze her hand.

"Very well." He keep looking at the screen and showing us a few things, just to make us sure that the baby is okay.

"So, our baby is really health and growing well?"

"I have no doubt of that. The baby seems very heath and in perfect shape." Lea and I smile at that than I give her a peck.

"Any recommendations doctor?"

"Well, I recommend a couple of days of rest and don´t do any hard work. You should also contact your OB/GYN so he can keep an eye on you. Just for precaution." He says that we can go home then leaves the room after make sure we don´t have any questions. An hour later we are on our bed, Lea refuses to stay in bed alone, so I stay with her. We stay there, just lying together with our pets around us and feeling happy that our baby is perfect.

When I make sure that Lee is asleep I get up to cook or better, defrost some dinner to us and call Ryan to say that we won´t go to the studio tomorrow.

"_So it was just a little scare?"_

"Yeah, her placenta moved a little but the baby is fine. Lea need to rest a couple days and is forbidden to do any hard work but they are perfectly fine."

"_Great, I was very worried when Zach told me about her fall."_

"Everyone was."

"_Well, take the rest of the week of and make sure your girl is okay. I´ll see you both on Monday."_

"Thank you Ryan. See you Monday." I hung up the phone than take the dinner in bed to my beautiful wife.

"You talked to Ryan Babe?"

"Yeah, he told us to take the rest of the week off."

"Oh, how sweet of him."

"I´m so happy that both of you are okay, I love you so much Lee."

"I love you too Di." We kiss for a couple minutes than I take our plates to kitchen. When I get back to the room Lea is talking on the phone with Groff. I sit at the foot of the bed and play with Arthur for a few minutes while Lea is still on the phone, when she hung´s up she explain that John was really worried but after telling a couple times that they both were heath he calmed.

"Wanna take a shower my lady?" I ask my girl as I start to take off my clothes for my own shower.

"Only if I were crazy I would say no to that." I help her to get up and we go shower. She need to rest so we don´t do anything more than caress and kiss, just assuring each other that we are together. After the shower she lays down again and I set the house alarm and see if the pets are on their beds. On the bedroom again I lay down and talk to the baby while Lea is reading a book.

"We were worried about you today, not that we don´t worry like every minute, but today you scared us. Your mommy and I were very worried but then the good doctor examined you and even got us a new picture of you and we calmed down. I´m so happy that you´re fine baby, I love you very very much. Just as much as I love your mother, you both are my whole world." I keep talking to the baby and caressing Lee´s belly till I fell a kick. "You should sleep baby, mommy need to rest." I kiss my wife´s belly and start to sing to our baby one of my favorite songs.

"_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried. _

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

Lea sings the last verse with me than we both fall asleep. We are at our 3 trimester and I can´t wait to finally meet our precious baby.

* * *

Sorry it was short but I´m already working on chapters 7 and 8.

Review pleeeease.


	7. Mama

A/N: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele and Faberry were real.

Sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language but I´m trying and hope you enjoy.

* * *

SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO

Chapter 7- Mama.

We went to Dr. White yesterday and she told us that the baby is very health and growing perfectly. The gender is still a surprise but I made a bet with John, I´m sure it´s a girl but he says it´s a boy, just one more month till we find out.

Today was the baby shower and the house was full of friends. Now only our mothers, Chris and the Glee girls are here.

"You´re officially on leave?" I hear my mother asks Lea as I walk back to the living room with Naya and Amber behind me, we were just finishing cleaning the kitchen; Jenna, Heather and Chris were cleaning the living room.

"Yeah, I still think that I can work, but seems that since I´m pregnant I don´t know what I can and what I cannot do."

"Lea, please, don´t start again."

"Why Dianna, you keep saying that I should rest and I keep telling you that I´m still capable of working."

"I know baby, I´m just worried."

"Lea, we are only getting back on set on January 3th. So till then you are only on a vacation, just like all of us."

"That´s not the point Naya, the point is that everyone keep thinking that I should stay in bed for the next six weeks."

"Stop the drama Lea Michele, you´re about to be a mother and keep acting like a 10 years old." My mother in law says to my wife.

"So Charlie, when are you showing us the nursery?" Chris asks me trying to change the conversation.

"Only after the owner is officially living there." I answer and go sit beside Lea on the couch.

"Oh, can you at least tell us the theme?"

"No, sorry HeMo." Everyone wants to know what I did in the nursery but I want it to be a surprise, only when we get back from the hospital I will unlock that door.

"I have no idea of what she did in there. When the carpenters and painters came here Di wouldn´t even let me talk to they." My beautiful wife says as I hold her close to me and kiss her head.

"It´s surprise babe, you will be the first one to see the nursery, as soon as we get back from the hospital with our baby girl."

"You still believe it´s a girl?" Jenna asks me, I know that they all have a bet on my kid gender.

"I´m sure it´s a girl." And I´m, I have no doubt about that.

"I can´t wait for the born of baby Achele."

"That will be the baby´s name?"

"No mom, our fans call the baby Achele and Amber is just joking with the name." Lea answers her mother.

"Ow. Do you have picked any names?"

"We picked a few but it´s very hard to choose a name, the kid will carry it for the rest of hers or his life." I answer.

"Di, John and I made a deal. Di did a girl's name list and John a boy´s name, I´ve already read both lists and when the baby is born I will look at hers or his face and actually choose the name."

"What you´ve picked so far?"

"Di´s list is very much better than John´s, he still wants to name the baby Lionel or Louis. I have nothing against the names but, they´re like… old. Anyway, so far I liked Riley, Brooke, Samantha, Tyler, Olivia, Daniel, Evan, Nickolas and Casey."

"Pretty names." My mom agrees.

We kept talking for a couple hours than the girls leave. While Lea and her mother are cooking dinner I go walk Arthur with my mom.

"What are you worried about Dianna?"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Well, you seems worried and you usually walks Arthur or run to clear your mind, since you invited me I will assume you want to talk."

"Right." I answer but say nothing else.

"Dianna Elise!" My mother stops walking and grab my arm. "What´s on your mind?"

"I´m scared, worried, anxious." I say looking at my feet.

"The anxious part I agree, I´m too. The worried it´s completely acceptable, but I don´t get the scared part." Arthur looks at me and makes me smile, I think he wanna keep walking.

"In a month, tops, I´ll be a mother, I´ll have a kid depending on me."

"I understand baby girl, but don´t worry. This kid will have a big family, many people to love and teach everything that your baby needs."

"And what if a do something wrong?"

"That´s the first thing you need to know Dianna, sometimes you´ll do the wrong thing but that doesn´t matter because on the end you and Lea and this baby and all the others you may or may not have will be a family, a loving family."

"Thank you mom." I stop walking again and my mother hugs me.

"You´re welcome, darling."

"I love you mommy." I stop walking again and my mother hugs me.

"I love you too baby girl." After a couple minutes we walk back home. I walk home to see my wife crying in her mother arms.

"What happened Lea, are you okay?" She doesn´t answer, just keeps crying. "Lee?"

"She´s okay Di, we were just talking but I assure you that she´s okay."

"Babe, do you wanna talk?" I ask while I kneel beside her.

"I´m fine, Di. Just having a daughter moment."

"Ow, I had one of those too." This make her smile at me and lean close to kiss me.

"I love you." She says in my mouth and I give her a peck.

"Love you too. Both of you." Now I kiss her belly then get up.

"Let´s dinner girls." Lea´s mom call us from the dinner room. I was so worried with my babe that I haven´t notice that we were alone on kitchen.

After dinner we go to bed and It´s official, I love pregnant Lea. Can we have one baby a year? I haven´t had this much of sex like ever, she´s insatiable and I love every moment of it. My wife looks more beautiful every day, I always heard about women who think that they´re fat and ugly, but not even once I´ve let Lea think that about herself. Every time we make love I say to her how beautiful she is and I tell her every day too. She´s amazing and the mother of my child.

"OMG! Have I´ve told you today how amazing you are?" My beautiful wife asks me as I lay little kisses on her thigh after leaving her breathless for a couple minutes.

"No you haven´t." I answer her as I keep kissing my way up her naked body.

"Well, my dearest wife, you are a generous, beautiful, perfect and amazing lover."

"And you are the most gorgeous, passionate and skilled lover I´ve ever had. No one can compare to you." The answer with a low whisper on her ear makes she moans.

"I´m glad you like of what I do."

"I love everything that you do honey." It´s the last coherent thing I say that night, than she turn me on my back and have all her way with me. Ow how I love this woman.

* * *

Okay, I got no reviews the last chapters. The fic is so bad that no one can review?

There´s only 2 more chapters and probably a epilogue. Chapter 8 is almost done and 9 is already finished.


	8. I finally found someone

First of all I`m so so so so sorry, life has been a chaos. I finally finished this fic and there´s a chance of a epilogue, tell me if you would like one and I promise that it won´t take long to be posted.

A/N: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele and Faberry were real.

Sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language but I´m trying and hope you enjoy.

* * *

SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO

Chapter 8- I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE.

After the baby shower came Hanukah and for the first time we are hosting the party. Our closest family is here. My little brother is here. Jonathan and his parents, even his brother came. Some things happens and we have no idea how we will manage that or what this really means, I think that a child is always an amazing thing but this babe is not even born yet and already brought so many fantastic things to our family. I´ve never thought that our holidays would be THAT confuse. Lea and I are Jewish, as are my parents, Jason and Mark, Lea´s dad. Edith is Catholic and John and his family are Methodist, I already feel very sorry for my child.

"We are so happy to join you all for the holidays."

"We are very happy that you and your family came today Julie." Lea says to John´s mother. "Dianna and I were thinking of maybe do this a tradition. Since it should be good to the baby grow with all his or hers family together at least on the holidays."

"I know I can´t be around as must as I should, living in NY and all, so the holidays seems a perfect opportunity to be together. I loved your idea girls." John says as he smiles at me and Lea.

"Something came to my mind today and after asking Lea how was to be raised with Jewish and Catholic faiths we talked about which faith we should raise our baby." My beautiful and glowing wife is looking at me with a proud smile. "Well, as you can see we have a menorah, tonight is the last night of Hanukah, we still have our Christmas tree and the Nativity scene with this little stable with cute farm animals and the cute little baby Jesus, that next year will not be on the floor where it is now, ´cause we can´t risk the baby putting something in her mouth."

"Focus Charlie." Lea jokes with me

"Ow, right. So we decided to raise the baby as Lea was, learning about both faiths."

"And if you John decide that you want the baby to know about Methodism, feel free to do so." This brings a big smile on Julie´s face and light John´s eyes even more.

"Ow boy! I so don´t want to be this kid´s teacher when they try to explain something about religion." David, John´s brother says making everyone laughs. The rest of the dinner went just as fine, everyone chatting and enjoin the beginning of our own tradition. How it will work next year we still don´t know, this year I enjoyed my first official Christmas, with Lea, my parents and Lea´s parents. The Groff´s came only today, let´s wait for what will happen next year.

"Di, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asks me as we all are around the living room, enjoying hot chocolate. Lea makes the best vegan hot chocolate ever.

"I´ll be right back Lee." I say as I get up from the sofa where my wife was half lying against me. John and I enter the office that now is temporally my mother´s room. My father sleeps on the sofa and my parents in law on our guest room. My parents divorced when I was a kid but I think that they are enjoying each others company a little too much for a divorced couple.

"How can I help you John?"

"Well, do you guys have any idea when the baby will born?"

"Dr. White says that will probably be at the end of January. Lea want a natural birth so we have to wait our girl decide to shows us her beautiful face."

"It will be a boy Agron."

"Agron-Sarfati, and it will be a girl Groff."

"Let´s wait and see, I hope you didn´t paint the nursery all pink and lavender." He really likes to tease me.

"I did not, and no, you still can´t see the nursery." We keep talking for a few minutes than he says that it´s time to go.

"Really, don´t forget to call me as soon as my boy decides that is time to arrive."

"I won´t Johnny boy, I won´t." Lea and I give him a last hug and Jonathan and his family leaves. We take Arthur for a walk and when we get back my father and Jason are already sleeping. My mother, Edith and Mark are nowhere to be seen, so they must be on their bedrooms. I set the alarm and we fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

* * *

"Ow my God, you bought the store?" I ask Edith and Mark as they give us the biggest bags I´ve ever seen.

"It´s for my grandchild Dianna, It´s my job to spoil this baby." Edith answers and everyone laughs at that. We are all sitting on living room opening presents and it seems that my kid won´t need new clothes till college, how can they buy so many things?

"Don´t worry Di, we can save a few things for the next baby." My perplexed face says all.

"Next?"

"Sure, I want at least two, don´t you?"

"Yeah, sure. I´m kind of loving you being pregnant." I hold her close than I whisper "I love to have you pregnant, you´re even more delicious." Now she´s blushing.

"But I presumed you would carry the next baby." What? What´s my mother saying?

"Ever since you were a little kid you wanted to have children so I tough you would want to be pregnant." My mother explains and I´m speechless.

"Don´t worry Mary, Di and I will talk about that when it´s the right time. Right baby?" She asks and I only nod.

"So, do you girls want me to out all this bags on the nursery?"

"NO!" I shout at my brother and Lea poke my stomach. "Aww."

"Sorry Jason, Dianna is a little territorial about the nursery."

"Ow, sorry." I smile at him mouthing an 'I´m sorry'.

"Don´t you worry, let´s keep opening presents." Jason says and handles me a little wrapped box. We keep sharing gifts for an hour. Everyone has more than one gift for the baby, so it takes a long time.

* * *

The year is ending and Cory is having a party at his house, all cast is here and everyone are really enjoying. This last couple weeks Lea has been really tired and while everyone are in the living room she and I are on Cory´s bedroom.

"Di, go back to the party. I just need to rest a little and I´ll be there soon." She says to me while we are lying on bed, I´m on my back and she´s lying on her side, the only way she´s been able to sleep for the last 3 months.

"Hey, I don´t want to get back to the party, being here with you and our baby is all the party I need." I can feel her smile as she cuddle as far as she can with me.

"I´m sleepy."

"So take a nap, I´m right here babe."

"Wake me before midnight?"

"Always." I give her a kiss and she falls asleep. I grab my phone and set the alarm so I can take a nap with her.

An hour later we are back on the party. As we enter the living room I observe our friends, I´m happy that I have such amazing friends. There has been so many up and downs with everyone life´s and we still are a very strong group. We´re strong people but as a group we´re the strongest. Sitting here on the stair I can see everyone, Cory, Kevin and Harry laughing and looking at some girls I recall seeing in other parties here. The last time I saw Chris and Amber they were with the boyfriends of the week. Chord is talking with a couple of friends of mine and then there´s Jenna, HeMo and Vanessa sitting with Lea, by my wife´s face they must be talking about the baby.

"Hey" Naya sits by my side and looks at where I´m looking. "Excited?"

"You have no idea how much. I can´t wait to hold this baby in my arms."

"You both will be amazing mothers, before you see you will be the one pregnant."

"I don´t know if I want more kids."

"Of course you want Dianna, you´re the one who play with kids in the backstage of awards, shows and parties."

"Maybe I do want, but not now." I smile at her.

"I´m gonna miss you and Lea."

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"No, but you´re going to be mom´s. No more parties, no more drinking games, no more fun." She must be a little drunk because she´s almost crying here.

"Calm down Nay, we are not going to abandon our friends, some things will change but can you really imagine Lea not having a party every couple months? Or me not having everyone over so we can watch movies and eat crap food?"

"Yeah, you´re right."

"I´m always am."

"Do not push Agron." We laugh and hug.

"Take your hands of my woman Naya Rivera!" Lea shouts angry at our feet.

"I´m just hugging her, calm down." Naya answer afraid then Lea and HeMo laugh hard. "You evil bitch."

"Ow Nay Nay, I´m just playing with you." Naya get´s up and HeMo hug her as Lea comes to sit in my lap.

"Dance with me?"

"Oh no, thank you, you can dance with HeMo or Naya. I look like a whale and that´s not a good thing to be seem."

"Lee you´re not a whale, you´re my beautiful, perfect and pregnant wife. I would love to dance with you any time. I´m gonna ask you again: dance with me Mrs. Agron-Sarfati?"

"I would love to." She gets up from my lap and as we walk to the improvised dance floor on the living room I blink at Naya who go change the song. We stop on the dance floor then the dj starts the romantic set before midnight.

"You asked for this song or it´s just your perfect timing?" She asks as the song starts.

_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete _

"You know me too well baby" She says when the only answer I give her is a full smile. Then we smile at each other as the dance floor gets full of couples.

_We started over coffee, we started out as friends_

_It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin_

_This time it's different, dah dah dah dah_

_It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah_

_It's better than it's ever been_

_'Cause we can talk it through_

_Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"_

_It's all you had to say to take my breath away_

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one, to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone, ooh, someone_

_I finally found someone, oooh_

"I love you Dianna." She says smiling at me

"I love you too Lea, so much." We continue to dance, our foreheads against each other and big smiles at our faces.

_Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind_

_I apologize, baby, that's fine_

_I would wait forever just to know you were mine_

_And I love your hair, sure it looks fine_

_I love what you wear, isn't it the time?_

_You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life_

"I finally found someone!" I say looking into her eyes then she lean at me and start to kiss me, our bodies moving with the song as it ends and our tongs in their own rhythm.

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one, to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone, ooh, someone_

_I finally found someone, oooh_

_Whatever I do, it's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

I know I´m ready for wherever life brings us, I´m ready for this baby because I know that with Lea by my side life is smooth as a cotton candy.

* * *

Only one more chapter left.


	9. A child is born

A/N: This fic is about two REAL people with a lot of other people that are in their lives. I don´t own anything related to then or GLEE, I just WISH that Achele and Faberry were real. I also don´t own any of the songs transcribed on the fic or the ones used only to name the chapters.

Sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language but I´m trying and hope you enjoy.

* * *

SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TENDER LIKE I DO

Chapter 9- A CHILD IS BORN.

"Why are you so anxious Di?"

"I don´t know Amber, I´m worried about Lee." I answer my friend as we wait for the director call us back to finishing this scene.

"Have you called her already?"

"Yeah, she´s okay, at least that´s what she´s telling me." I look again at my phone just to make sure she hasn´t called me. Before Amber says anything Cory enters the room telling us to get back on set.

The day was long, I´m still worried about my wife and I have no idea why´s that. I look like a teen at school, waiting for the bell. I´m so excited that I actually hugs Ryan when he says we´re done for the day.

"Babe, I´m home." I yell as I open the front door. Lea doesn´t answer me and even Arthur hasn´t come to the door. "Lea?" I call again and keep looking for her. I hear her singing as I walk in our bedroom, Arthur, Sheila and Claude are sat in front of the master bathroom door. "Hey babe."

"Di, I didn´t heard you coming in." She answers smiling at me without even open her eyes. I wonder how long she´s taking that bath.

"I did notice babe. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m just a little tired."

"You called Dr. White?" I ask as I kiss her head.

"No, don´t you think that it´s a little extreme calling our doctor just for being tired?" Now she look´s at me.

"I don´t know, I´m just worried."

"I´m fine, our baby is fine. Wanna join me?"

"The water still hot?"

"I´ll keep you hot Dianna, just hop in." How can I say no to that, right? We certainly enjoyed our bath, when the water started to get cold we went to bed and Lea kept her promise, not once I got cold that night.

"Are you feeling better baby?" I ask as we both hold each other breathless.

"Kind of. I´m feeling a little nauseous I think, maybe with a little colic."

"You really don´t want to call Dr. White?"

"No Di, I´m fine. Let´s sleep, please." I answer with a kiss on her head and I keep caressing her hair as she falls asleep.

"Di, wake up." I hear someone call me. "Dianna, wake up love." I wake up and look at Lea which is fully clothed and sitting beside me.

"What´s wrong Lee?"

"We should go to the hospital, my contractions are stronger and closer. I think our baby want to show up."

"Now, really?" I jump out the bed and start to pick some things, I get Lea and the baby´s suitcase and walk around the house a little lost. Lea keeps calling my name but I have so many things to pick so we can go, where´s my car´s key?

"Dianna, calm down."

"No, we need to go to the hospital."

"We will baby, as soon as you put some clothes on. I´ve already changed the pet´s water and gave them their food. Everything is okay, so get clothes, grab my bag, the car keys are already at the door. When you´re ready we can go."

"How are you so calm?"

"I´m going to give birth to our baby and I´ll have you by my side all the time."

"I love you Lea."

"Love you too Dianna, but please, let´s go, I really want some drugs to stop this pain." I´m finally clothed and we leave our home.

As soon we enter the car I call Dr. White and the hospital. Then I call John, my parents and Lea´s parents. The last call before we get to the hospital is to Naya who offers to call the rest of the gang. I park the car and throw the key to the Valet, I knew I liked this hospital for a reason. We get out and there´s already a wheelchair for Lea. We find Dr. White at the door of Lea´s room, she and a couple nurses help Lea to lay comfortably on the bed after she take of her clothes and put the little hospital gown. The exam doesn´t take long.

"Well, it looks that you´re already 7 centimeters, only 3 more and you can meet your baby."

"But it´s too soon. That´s not risky?"

"It´s not too soon Dianna, a couple weeks early but nothing to be scared of."

"Can I have something for pain?"

"Sorry Lea, but´s too late for that, any medication could interfere with the birth now."

"Oh, no. Di, make something."

"Sorry baby, there´s nothing that I can do right now."

"It hurtsssssss." She´s having the contractions stronger each time.

"We are going to meet our baby Lea, I can´t wait."

"Me either, as soon as the baby is born the pain will go away." We keep talking for an hour, only stopping when Lea would hold my hand and yell at the contraction.

"10 centimeters Lea, give us a couple minutes then you can start to push."

"Okay." She says and I look at her.

"I love you Lea."

"I love you too babe." I kiss her forehead and she grabs my hand stronger than before when Dr. White tells her to push.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh."

"You´re doing great Lee."

"Keep pushing on next contraction Lea." And as she pushes she presses my hand harder.

"I can see the head."

"Lee, let me see that."

"Don´t Dianna, I won´t let you see my privates all open and weird. It will kill our sex life."

"It won´t Lea, I promiss."

"Dianna!"

"Okay, I won´t see."

"And don´t pout Dianna."

"A couple more pushes Lea." I really hope that Dr. White is right, only a couple more or Lea will break my hand in million pieces."

"Push Lea!" And she do as asked. Our baby is finally here and crying the lungs out. "You have a beautiful baby girl ladies." A nurse give me the scissors to cut the umbilical cord as Dr. White hold the baby. I only notice that I´m crying when a couple tear fall on my arm. I get back at Lea´s side.

"She´s beautiful as you Lea. She´s beautiful." I lean down and kiss my wife´s lips, she smiles at my lips and we rest our foreheads together. "I love you so much." She smiles and kisses me again.

"Here you go mommy." The nurse puts the baby on Lea´s arms and at this moment I decide that this is the most beautiful moment in my life. I could die know and I would be the happiest woman ever.

"She´s beautiful."

"Just like you Lee." I touch my daughter for the first time. The nurse is back to pick our baby girl so she can get cleaned.

* * *

An hour later we are on Lea´s private room and my baby is asleep on my arms. Lea is also asleep. We got here half an hour ago and the baby is still on my arms. She wakes and I finally see her eyes, they´re hazel like mine. Besides that my pretty baby girl is exactly like her mamma. Long brown hair, her nose is exactly like Lea´s. We keep looking at each other for like hours.

"Hi baby girl, how are you liking the world so far?" She smiles to me. "I´m your mommy and the beautiful lady sleeping there is your mama. Your daddy is coming to see you; he must be on the plane right now." She makes a funny face and I keep talking. "Right, you don´t know what a plane is, well, planes are like really big birds, but I think you also don´t know what a bird is. Don´t worry, I´ll show you what it looks like, as soon we are out of here I will show you the whole world." I kiss her forehead and she fall asleep.

"You´re cute." I look at the bed beside me and I see Lea looking at me.

"You´re awake."

"Again, you´re cute, baby. She will be the most spoiled kid on the world."

"So, are you going to tell me her name?"

"No, let´s wait till the really big bird brings daddy."

"Dork." We smile and share a couple light kisses. A half hour later the baby wakes and Lea breastfeed for the first time. All I can say that it´s a beautiful thing. I make her burp and once again I have my girl in my arms. Lea is asleep and the baby is looking at me when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey." He whisper as he walk´s in.

"Hi John." I whisper back. "Hey baby girl, this is daddy, remember I was talking to you about him?" She blinks at me and Jonathan hold our girl in his arms for the first time.

"Baby?" Lea calls me.

"Hey Lee." John calls my wife and she smile to him.

"You lost the bet John." Lea teases him.

"I couldn´t be happier to lost a bet. This is the prettiest girl in the world." I smile at that, I´m glad he agrees with me.

"So babe, now can we know our daughters name?"

"Let me have her." John gives the baby back to her mama. "Baby girl, are you still okay with the name we choose? I know you helped me but now that you know all about birds and planes and the whole new world we can choose another name." She keeps looking at the baby and my smile couldn´t be bigger. "Okay, but if you ever says you don´t like your name I´m so bringing this conversation back." She finishes and kiss the little girls head.

"And I´m the cute one, look at you."

"I didn't choose any names of your list, I really like the names but I want some special name, something that tells everyone that she´s OUR daughter. So, Dianna and Jonathan I present you Miss Elise Drew Agron-Sarfati." I can´t believe that.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really."

"I loved it." John says.

"I really love you both, you´re both my best friends and Di, you´re the love of my life. I was blessed with the chance of give birth to our baby I thought that she should have your name, since she doesn't share your DNA. And John, she won´t have you last name but now she´s a Drew just like you." I kiss Lea really hard, even John gives her a kiss, just a peck and it´s all I will allow.

Today is January 15th and my daughter Elise Drew Agron-Sarfati just did her debut on world.

* * *

I don´t know if it´s true but based on Wikipedia Jonathan´s middle name is Drew, so I´m going with that.

This is it, I hope you all liked this fic. Tell me what you think about the epilogue and what you would like to see.

Thank you for all reviews and favorite story´s and author alert´s, you guys are awesome. Thank you so much.


End file.
